


Day Six || Can't Be

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Even monsters, it seems, have things they fear in the dark.





	Day Six || Can't Be

There’s far more to this world than many believe. The impossible - things that can’t be - are far more real than most would begin to realize.

But there’s a reason for that. Monsters under the bed have to remain just that: childhood myths and scary stories no one  _ actually _ believes.

Well...almost no one.

Hinata is one of the few that see beyond the veil. A myth in their own right, but not the monsters most humans refer to. For many years, the Hyūga have hidden a secret in their veins: they aren’t mere humans. They are known by many things in many tongues, but in this one, they are witches. Mortals blessed with a power that allows them to manipulate the world around them. Shape it to their will: limited only by their own innate strength, and their imaginations. Once they too were feared...but not always. 

Back when humans openly warred with monsters, it was the witches that helped turn the tide, saving humanity from being drained, devoured, destroyed. But there always needs to be an enemy. So once humans no longer feared monsters...they turned on their saviors, crying witchcraft and danger.

Until they, too, disappeared without a trace.

Only a few generations ago, the Hyūga of Japan were a mighty family of great influence and import. But as they masquerade as humans of no renown, so too do they suffer when humans suffer. Wars, economic pitfalls...and now, they’ve scattered all over the islands, some even finding homes elsewhere, in lands far from that of the rising sun.

Hinata remains. Living now in Tokyo, she’s a directionless butterfly. Her father’s company went under when she was young, their wealth lost. He and her sister live in one of the old family homes in Kyoto, but Hinata thought herself wise to try university.

...it hasn’t gone well.

At first it was a matter of not knowing a major: just wanting to do  _ something _ to advance her education. But now she’s three years deep (and even deeper in debt), and still isn’t anywhere near a degree. Her father’s given her until this last semester to figure it out, or he’s taking her back home to help run his new (far smaller) business in Kyoto: a dojo, of all things. Apparently it’s taking off and he could use the help.

...but that’s not what she wants.

And so Hinata contemplates as much during her walk back to campus after an outing with a few friends. Or...so she calls them. She can feel their judgmental stares behind her back for her lackluster path in life. Hence why she’s walking home alone, and the rest got rides in a car. But they’d been short one seat.

Figures.

So it’s little surprise, with so many woes in mind, that Hinata doesn’t pay her surroundings the closest of attention. Not until she steps off a curb to cross the street and feels headlights coming on fast. Pale eyes seem to look in slow-motion as a car slams on the horn, brakes squealing.

Maybe it’s finally over.

And yet...there’s no impact. At least, not the kind she expects, feeling the wind of the car’s passing brushing just in front her, sending dark hair askew. The only thing she feels otherwise is something solid at her back. A glance up shows...a person?

The night is dark, but she swears for a moment his eyes glint red in the city lights, staring after the vehicle before glancing down to her. But the pair that look at her are just an unintelligible dark shade, almost black.

“...you all right?”

Still staring stupidly, it takes her a moment to reply. “I...w-what happened?”

“You stepped into the street and almost got hit. I pulled you back.” A slender brow perks. “Didn’t you see it coming?”

“...n-no…”

He considers her a moment. “...you look like you’re in shock. Let’s get you sat down, all right?”

“...‘kay.” Letting him lead her, Hinata complies as her savior guides her to a nearby bench. Is he...a police officer? He’s not wearing a uniform or a badge, but...she gets that vibe from him...

“Here…” Shrugging out of his jacket, he puts it around her shoulders to help keep her warm. “You didn’t walk out on purpose, did you?”

“N-no! No, I just...wasn’t paying attention…”

“No thoughts of self harm or suicide?”

“No…”

Her tone doesn’t seem to convince him. “...what had you so spacey?”

Hinata can’t bring herself to look at him. How to explain all of her thoughts lately without sounding totally pathetic? “I’ve just...had a lot on my mind lately. School, friends...that sort of thing.”

“Do you need to call anyone?”

Her mind flickers to her father, sister. “...no.”

He heaves a curt sigh. “...what’s your name?”

“Hinata. Hyūga Hinata.”

“Were you headed home?”

“To my...my dorm.”

“Do you want me to escort you?”

It’s then she finally looks up at him. “Are...are you a police officer…?”

Reaching for his breast pocket, he pulls out and briefly flashes a badge she has little time to observe. “A private branch, yes.”

Something rumbles warily in Hinata’s gut...but she chooses to ignore it. “...okay.”

“You can call me Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.”

Once he’s sure she seems stable, Sasuke helps her back to her feet and into a nearby parked (and unmarked) car. “You’re lucky I was here.”

Hinata doesn’t reply, instead glancing from his spot to the curb she’d stepped off of. He’s positioned several meters back. “...you must have reacted pretty quickly to reach me in time…”

“I was on my way down the block behind you - I guess you didn’t notice me, either.”

She hadn’t heard any footsteps…

The engine revs, and Sasuke pulls from the curb after a glance in his mirror. “Are you sure there’s no one you want to contact? Family, friends?”

“No. I’d...r-really just like to get home.”

“All right.” 

The ride from there is silent save for the sound of the road, Hinata’s gaze caught out the window and absently watching the city lights. Beyond murmuring her campus name and dorm hall, she remains quiet. Something still doesn’t feel right…

Pulling up into the nearest lot, Sasuke digs through the glove box before putting a paper atop the dash in the window. Some kind of parking permit? She supposes police - or...special police - have some universal permission. Once they both leave the car, he offers, “All right...I’ll take you up to your dorm.”

“I can make it from here, really.”

“I’d prefer to know you make it to your room all right.”

That same feeling rises in her gut. And for once, Hinata stands her ground. “No. Please wait here.” She moves to take his jacket off her shoulders, interrupted as he grabs them.

Instinct reacts.

“Don’t touch me!”

Like a physical blow, the words seem to throw him backward, stumbling a few steps as eyes fly wide. Sasuke stares, and it’s then Hinata sees again the red shimmer to his eyes.

She  _ hadn’t  _ been seeing things…!

“...vampire…!”

In a blur of motion he pins her to a shadowy part of the building, one hand holding her wrists as the other slaps against her mouth. Crimson orbs glow in the dark. “...what the hell did you just do to me?”

Unable to answer with her lips sealed, Hinata struggles, but his grip is like iron.

“What was that?! Are you Nightwalker? Answer me!” He lets his hand fall from her mouth.

“N-no!”

“Then what the fuck are you?!”

“I...I’m a w-witch!”

Though she’s not casting any spells or wards, Sasuke stumbles back again all the same, fear and disbelief in his ruddy eyes. “...that’s impossible. It - it can’t be! Witches aren’t  _ real _ …!”

Says the vampire.

Trying to regain her breath, Hinata looks to him just as warily. “...t-that’s how you saved me. You’re fast...faster than a human. Are you...going to eat me?”

In spite of himself, Sasuke utters a single syllable of humorless laughter. “No. I really was just doing my job. Enforcers usually have bigger fish to fry, but...I thought you were Nightwalker. I felt…” The thought trails off, as though he’s suddenly unsure of himself. “...guess that’s not what I sensed.”

“...please, I...I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just...you s-scared me. I just want to go home.”

He seems to consider that. “...this is breaking  _ so _ many mandates...but do they even apply to you? You’re not human, not Nightwalker...you’re not supposed to be  _ real _ …”

“Please, just let me go. I-I won’t say a word! I’ve seen more of you before, but I’ve never told. No one would believe me, anyway! I...I have just as much to hide!”

Another long pause. “...fine. Get inside. Tell  _ no one _ about...any of this. Any news reaches me otherwise? I know where you live.”

Hinata’s heart thrills up into her throat, but she manages a stiff nod. “Y...yeah.”

“Good.” He jerks his chin, and watches her skitter for the door, jacket still on her back. No point in asking for it now. He just wants to get the hell out of there.

Getting back into his car, Sasuke buries his face in his hands. He’s not been that unsettled - that  _ scared _ \- since he faced those Hunters when he was young. It was like she’d pushed against his very soul - he couldn’t have resisted if he tried.

Much like vampires to humans, witches are myths - scary stories told to young monsters to keep them in line. Tales of the wars - of witches enslaving Nightwalkers as their  _ familiars _ \- were all just stories.

Until now.

Dialing his phone and putting in his earpiece, Sasuke pulls away as Itachi picks up. “Yes?”

“I need to meet you,  _ now _ . You’re never gonna believe this, Itachi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day six! Almost a whole week through already!
> 
> Sooo, this universe is another of my own creation: that being Nightwalkers, a story about humans, monsters, and witches. In it, the Uchiha are (of course) vampires, and the Hyūga are a coven of witches! Hinata's not been raised as one, though - the arts have started to fade. But it would appear she's got some natural talent in them!
> 
> As said in the fic, witches are to Nightwalkers (all manner of monsters: vampires, werewolves, harpies, etc.) as Nightwalkers are to humans. Hence Sasuke being so taken aback by what she is. He might as well be the human, and she the vampire in that scenario!
> 
> Anywho, this is later than I wanted, buuut life was very...hectic today ^^; I'd like to start getting these done earlier in the day. We'll see! But here's today, and I'll see y'all tomorrow. Thanks, as always, for reading!


End file.
